Goodnight, good guy
by Dryadeh
Summary: La única vez que intentó cortejar a una chica aún se llevaban las faldas hasta las rodillas, las novelas radiofónicas y pedir permiso a los padres para tener una cita. Y Steve no sabe cómo encajar a Natasha en todo eso. Steve/Natasha. Movievese. Spoilers de la película.


****Este fic es un **Steve/Natash**a inspirado exclusivamente en la película de Los Vengadores (movieverse) porque una vez más no tengo ni idea del canon de los comics. Salí del cine emparejando a Natasha hasta con el apuntador pero después del Clint/Natasha, me encanta el Steve/Natasha. Él es tan inocente y ella tan mujer fatal...que me encanta la dinámica de su relación. Si lo leéis, espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Goodnight, good guy**

—¿Y Nat…? —se detiene, carraspea levemente y reformula —¿Y la agente Romanoff?

Tony Stark eleva una ceja y se baja las gafas de sol unos centímetros para poder mirar a Steve por encima de ellas.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres: llegan cuando quieren, no cuando se las llama. ¿O eso lo decían de los gatos? —responde.

Steve entrecierra los ojos, aprensivo. Quizás no entienda por qué Stark lleva gafas de sol en plena noche y dentro de un local cerrado, pero sabe perfectamente que está dándole largas.

Lo que iba a ser una de las salidas periódicas de los vengadores ha terminado con él y Stark solos en un pub con música demasiado alta y chicas con faldas demasiado cortas, algo que su compañero sin duda ha notado.

—Dime la verdad, Stark —Steve extiende una mano sobre la mesa, y resiste el impulso de cerrarla en puño —La agente Romanoff no va a venir. El doctor Banner ha vuelto a Calcuta, Thor está en Asgard y Barton en una misión. Eso nos deja a nosotros tres y hace media hora que ella debería haber llegado.

Es solo un titubeo que dura una milésima de segundo antes de decir su nombre. Steve nunca sabe cómo referirse a ella. _Agente Romanoff_ suena demasiado formal. _Natasha_ demasiado informal. Y _Viuda Negra_ no le gusta. Es un nombre que evoca cosas oscuras y maliciosas, que hace pensar en una trampa mortal. Steve opina que no le pega. Quizás lo de la trampa mortal sí, pero el resto no.

Sabe que Stark lo ha notado, ese instante de duda, lo ve en la chispa de astucia en sus ojos, pero por el momento parece decidido a no cerrar la presa sobre él por ese tema, lo cual lo inquieta todavía más.

—Natasha dijo que vendría, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué prisa tienes? Voy a empezar a pensar que mi compañía no te resulta agradable, Capitán. Creía que la última vez lo pasamos bien.

—Tenemos maneras distintas de referirnos la última vez —replicó Steve.

Oh, sí, la última vez. Thor había tenido que regresar a Asgard por algún problema con un planeta vecino. El doctor se retiró a la tercera copa, porque no estaba seguro de que _el otro tío, _como llamaba a Hulk, fuese precisamente un borracho feliz, y Barton y Natasha tenían una misión en Singapur a la mañana siguiente, así que fueron los siguientes en marcharse. Cuando se levantaron, Steve hizo ademán de seguirlos pero Stark le convenció para que se tomasen una última copa. _"¿Qué prisa tienes?_" le había dicho también esa vez. Steve sabía que aceptar otro trago era una mala idea, pero aún así lo hizo.

En los tres minutos que Steve tardó en volver a su mesa con dos cervezas frescas, Tony había conseguido que de alguna manera una rubia despampanante se sentara en su sitio. La mujer paseaba los dedos por el borde de una copa de cóctel con huellas de carmín y tenía una sonrisa perezosa y sensual que lucía a menudo.

Cuando Steve se sentó junto a ella, desconcertado y a la defensiva, Tony hizo las presentaciones. Se llamaba Chantelle y parecía muy interesada en Steve, lo cual le dio la primera pista. La mayor parte de las mujeres que conocían prestaban más atención al famoso Tony Stark que al tipo alto, musculoso y callado que no reconocían sin su traje de Capitán.

Cuando la rubia hizo desaparecer la cereza de su coctel entre los dientes mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Steve confirmó sus sospechas. Y para cuando Chantelle le acarició la rodilla con las uñas por debajo de la mesa, ya estaba completamente seguro de que era una prostituta.

Steve pasó unos diez minutos infernales rechazando disimuladamente los avances de la mujer para no ofenderla al mismo tiempo que se controlaba para no darle un puñetazo a Tony por encima de la mesa. Cuando Chantelle se excusó un momento para ir al lavabo, Steve explotó. Después de darle un furioso sermón sobre por qué lo que había hecho le había ofendido a todos los niveles posibles, lo único que dijo Tony fue:

—¿Es que no te gustan las rubias? —y ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Steve, añadió —Está bien, la próxima será morena.

Lo último que Steve le escuchó decir antes de abandonar el local con un portazo fue "_Era una broma, ¡una broma!_".

Así que sí, definitivamente Steve no diría que la última vez lo pasaron bien.

—Está bien, está bien —replica Tony, mostrándole la palma de las manos en señal de rendición —He aprendido la lección. Pero mi intención era buena. Pensé que después de setenta años en el hielo te vendría bien relajarte un poco liberando, ya sabes —hace un gesto vago con la mano, los dedos culebreando en el aire — algún que otro soldadito, Capitán.

Steve nota que toda la temperatura de su cuerpo de pronto parece concentrársele en las mejillas y se debate entre darle un puñetazo o marcharse de allí sin dignarse a contestarle. Finalmente opta por la segunda opción y se pone de pie, 1,82 metros de carne ofendida y ruborizada, cuando la puerta del local se abre y Natasha entra.

Steve es dolorosamente consciente de que se le queda cara de idiota al ver ese rostro angelical y ese cuerpo con más curvas que las carreteras de Wyoming enfundado en vaqueros y cazadora de cuero. Se vuelve hacia Tony no sabiendo si recriminarle que le haya permitido creer que Natasha no vendría o simplemente sentarse como si hubiese olvidado la razón por la cual se había puesto en pie.

—Así que pelirrojas. Buena elección —murmura Tony. Steve sabe que Tony lo sabe. Su secreto. Su secreto no tan secreto. Tony sabe que Steve sabe que lo sabe, así que le guiña un ojo y apura lo que queda de su cerveza mientras Natasha se acerca.

—¿Ya os ibais? —les pregunta.

—Yo sí —Tony se levanta e ignora la mirada de Steve, algo así como un _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" _que habría captado hasta un ciego —Pero el Capitán solo iba a pedirse otra bebida, ¿verdad, _Capi_?

Si hay algo que Steve odia de Tony Stark… mejor dicho, lo que más odia Steve de Tony Stark por encima de su sarcástico cinismo, su obsesión por meter la nariz donde no le llaman y su irritante costumbre de tener la razón, es que lo llame "_Capi_". A Steve le recuerda a cuando le llamaban "_chico_" antes de convertirse en Capitán. '_Chico'_ como "_nunca vas a ser un hombre"_, como "_nunca te tomaremos en serio", _como_ "Lo siento, chico, pero no das las medidas para entrar en el ejército". _

Steve se replantea por enésima vez en media hora lo de darle un puñetazo, pero finalmente se vuelve hacia Natasha y le pregunta si quiere algo.

—Lo mismo que estés tomando —dice ella y se quita la cazadora antes de sentarse. Para cuando Steve regresa a la mesa con dos cervezas, Tony ya se ha ido y Natasha lo espera.

Steve toma asiento a su lado y vuelve a sentirse como en otra vida, como con Peggy. Natasha y Peggy no tienen nada en común salvo su capacidad para convertir al Capitán America en Steve Rogers, un pobre infeliz con ninguna experiencia con las mujeres.

Un triste idiota que la única vez que intentó cortejar a una chica aún se llevaban las faldas hasta las rodillas, las novelas radiofónicas y pedir permiso a los padres para tener una cita. No sabe cómo encajar a Natasha en todo eso. O mejor dicho, no sabe cómo encaja él en ese nuevo mundo en el que ha despertado. Lo único que sabe es que desde que conoció a Natasha, el nuevo mundo empezó a interesarle.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —dice ella, aunque a Steve le da la impresión de que no lo siente. De pronto sonríe, incluso con un poco de malicia —Tenía curiosidad por saber si Tony y tú soportarías media hora a solas sin mataros.

Steve da un largo trago a su cerveza antes de responder.

—Cuando has llegado estaba a punto de pegarle —confiesa, y la sonrisa de Natasha le llega hasta los ojos.

—Me lo imaginaba. En la pelea yo hubiera apostado por ti.

—Solo porque Stark no llevaba el traje.

Natasha lo mira largamente y da un sorbito a su cerveza.

—Incluso aunque Tony llevara el traje.

Steve no sabe cómo interpretar sus palabras pero decide que bajo cualquier punto de vista son un halago, así que le da las gracias.

—Gracias pero me temo que mi traje y mi escudo se han quedado un poco anticuados frente a la tecnología Stark.

—Tienes suerte de que Coulson no esté aquí para oírte decir eso —replica ella y aunque su tono es ligero, su mirada ha vuelto a ser seria y hermética. Tanto que Steve pagaría por saber lo que pasa por su mente cada vez que pone esa cara. A quién quiere engañar. Pagaría por saber lo que hay en su mente siempre.

Él apenas conoció a Coulson durante unos días, pero desde que despertó, era la primera persona que había creído en él. El director Furia, SHIELD, el resto de vengadores, incluso él mismo, habían pensando en algún momento que se había quedado obsoleto. Una vieja reliquia de museo, el primer superhéroe, despertado después de setenta años…y nadie sabía para qué. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento Coulson se había comportado como si le hubiesen estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo, como si el mundo aún le necesitara.

—Parecía un buen hombre —dice, por llenar el silencio que se ha formado.

—Lo era. Y tú también. Supongo que las chicas harían cola para pedirte salir.

Steve sabe que solo está bromeando para alejar la sombra que ha caído sobre la conversación cuando mencionaron a Coulson y aunque le gustaría seguirle el juego, nunca se le ha dado bien mentir.

—Era mi amigo Buck el que gustaba a todas antes de convertirme en Capitán América. Y después era el héroe el que les gustaba, no yo.

Natasha ladea la cabeza, contemplándolo como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Pero hubo una chica —afirma.

Steve baja la mirada hasta el botellín de cerveza antes de asentir silenciosamente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Levanta la vista antes de responder.

—Llegué setenta años tarde a nuestra cita.

Natasha sostiene el contacto visual durante unos instantes y después aparta los ojos. Acaba lo que queda de su cerveza de un trago y se levanta.

—Voy a ir a la barra a pedir otro par de cervezas y cuando vuelva, no hablaremos de cosas tristes.

Y así lo hacen. Cuando Natasha regresa hablan de todo y nada. Ella le explica lo que es un "_playboy_" (algo que Steve lleva preguntándose desde que Tony Stark lo dijo pero no ha querido reconocer que no sabía lo que era), Harry Potter y Facebook. Steve le habla de las películas que había visto en los cines al aire libre en su niñez o de los comics de Flash Gordon que solía leer, hasta que poco a poco el local comienza a vaciarse y su mesa se llena de botellines vacíos. Steve no podría emborracharse ni aún bebiéndose toda la cerveza del bar, pero a la quinta cerveza los ojos de Natasha comienzan a brillar, su sonrisa hace acto de presencia con más facilidad y de vez en cuando alguna palabra sale de su boca con un acento que hace pensar en vozka y nieve, en la fría Rusia.

Cuando Steve regresa con un par de cervezas más, Natasha pasa un brazo por el respaldo de su asiento y le sonríe con picardía.

—Si no te conociese, Capitán, pensaría que estás tratando de emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí.

Una vez más, Steve nota cómo el calor se asienta en sus mejillas.

—Yo nunca haría eso —dice, y no está seguro de si es algo que lamentar o de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero juraría que la sonrisa de Natasha casi se vuelve triste al escucharle.

—Lo sé, Steve —murmura. Es la primera vez que lo llama Steve y no Capitán. Para ellos es como cruzar una línea. Son compañeros, trabajan juntos. Sus sobrenombres son sus identidades, casi un personaje. Hace meses que Steve conoce a sus compañeros pero siguen siendo Ironman, Thor, Hulk u Ojo de halcón. Cuando no están trabajando quizás los llama por sus apellidos, pero nunca por sus nombres. Y ellos hacen lo mismo con él.

Natasha es la primera en llamarlo _Steve_. Y eso, algo tan sencillo como su nombre saliendo de esos labios, hace que Steve sienta por primera vez que pertenece a ese mundo.

—Eres un buen chico —continúa ella —y por eso vas a llamar a un taxi para que venga a recogerme.

—Soy un buen chico —confirma Steve —y por eso voy a hacer algo mejor: voy a llevarte a casa.

Ella lo mira fijamente, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

—¿En tu moto?

—En mi moto —afirma él.

Cuando Natasha se pone en pie, Steve ya está esperándola con su cazadora de cuero en las manos. Natasha está más acostumbrada a que los hombres traten de desvestirla que vestirla, por eso se pone tensa y su primer instinto es apartarse cuando Steve le toma una mano suavemente para meterla por la manga de la cazadora. Pero hay algo tierno, casi vulnerable, en la forma en que él la mira, algo que hace que su cuerpo se relaje y se deje hacer. No hay lujuria en su forma de tocarla cuando se pone frente a ella y tira de las solapas de su cazadora para ajustársela al cuerpo. No la hay aunque quizás eso haría que todo le resultara más fácil. En su lugar hay un casi imperceptible temblor en los dedos, como si estuviese tocando algo bello y delicado. Algo que respeta. Algo que quiere proteger. Algo que no se atreve a desear.

Le abrocha la cremallera y la sube hasta unos centímetros por debajo del pecho. Steve Rogers, el perfecto caballero, no se atreve a ir más allá. El soldadito valiente, el chico bueno, el tipo de hombre que ya no existe. El que te entrega su corazón con inocencia, como si te creyera mucho mejor persona de lo que eres, como si no concibiera que pudieras pisoteárselo.

Natasha siente la tentación de advertirle que no lo haga pero Steve ya está guiándola fuera del local, con una mano en la espalda, lo suficientemente alta para que ni el más puritano pusiese una pega. No la toca con posesividad ni por placer, lo hace para cuidarla, casi en un gesto protector, y retira la mano en cuanto llegan a su moto habiendo cumplido su misión de llevarla sana y salva hasta allí.

Solo tiene un casco así que se lo da a ella. Natasha se lo pone y abrocha la correa bajo la barbilla con manos repentinamente torpes. Los dedos de Steve le rozan el mentón y el cuello cuando comprueba que la ha abrochado bien. Es un leve contacto, tan breve como un suspiro, pero Natasha siente una turbación que decide atribuir al alcohol.

Después Steve se sienta en la moto y la arranca con un rugido del motor. Luego se vuelve hacia Natasha. Con una cazadora de cuero sobre la espalda y una moto entre las piernas, por un momento Steve deja de parecerle un chico bueno, pero su mirada azul es solemne e inocente, como siempre.

Natasha le sigue y toma asiento tras él. Su voz le llega por encima del ronroneo del motor.

—Agárrate bien —le indica —Si te sientes mal y quieres parar en algún momento, solo dímelo.

Natasha asiente aunque Steve no puede verla y se aferra a él, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda, con los brazos enlazados alrededor de su cuerpo. Puede notar la dureza de los músculos de su abdomen cuando se ponen en marcha. Natasha cierra los ojos al sentir el viento en la cara y se deja llevar. Durante todo el trayecto disfruta de la sensación de no pensar en nada, en un momento de paz que no suele tener.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Steve aminora a marcha y la moto se detiene. Pone un pie en tierra para mantenerlos en equilibrio y –_las damas primero_ –, espera a que Natasha se baje. Ella lo hace, despacio, queriendo arañar unos segundos más de paz, pero el mundo real tiene el aspecto del cuartel general de SHIELD, y su fría habitación aguardándola.

Steve apaga el motor y se baja de la moto. Es tan alto que Natasha tiene que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara, a ese rostro franco de honestos ojos azules. La agente se quita el casco y sacude la melena roja antes de entregárselo de nuevo. Nota cómo los ojos de Steve siguen el movimiento de su pelo unos segundos más de lo normal. Después le quita el casco de las manos y lo posa sobre la moto, sin dejar de mirarla.

"_Steve, no lo hagas_". Lo piensa, pero no lo dice. Durante todos sus años como espía se ha enfrentado a numerosos peligros. A asesinos, alienígenas, Hulk, semidioses…no cree que hayan podido tachar su desempeño en ninguna de sus misiones como "cobarde" pero en ese momento lo es. Es cobarde porque no tiene el valor de impedir que Steve le diga lo que siente por ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —murmura él.

Natasha quiere sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero nota la boca demasiado seca y el latido de su corazón casi en el cuello.

—Ya lo has hecho —dice, en voz igualmente baja.

Steve esboza una sonrisa inocente, sin enseñar los dientes, y se inclina un poco sobre ella. Tapa la luz de las farolas y su rostro queda en la oscuridad. Natasha solo puede ver sus ojos azules y olerle. Huele a jabón y a cuero.

—Empezaré de nuevo. No era eso lo que quería preguntarte —aclara Steve —Lo que quería preguntarte es…si puedo besarte.

Lo dice con el tono inocente de un caballero sureño pidiéndole a una dama que le conceda un baile. Es casi ridículo, sacado de otra época. Natasha no conoce ni ha conocido a ningún hombre que le pida permiso a una mujer antes de besarla. Y posiblemente el hecho de que Steve lo haga sea una de las razones por las que de repente _necesita_ besarlo tan desesperadamente.

Porque Steve no la ve como una espía, una _femme fatal_, la Matahari moderna. La ve que como _Natalia_ y eso que probablemente ni siquiera sabe cuál es su nombre real. Y sobre todo, la ve como una mujer digna de ser amada por alguien como él.

Eso es tan tentador, creerse por un momento lo suficientemente buena para eso, que por unos instantes se plantea besarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero Steve se merece la verdad. Por una vez, es lo único que Natasha puede dar.

—Puedes hacerlo —su voz es solo un murmullo, pero Steve está tan cerca de ella que está segura de que puede oírla —pero no deberías.

Steve guarda silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta finalmente. Porque es el Capitán América, y el chico bueno siempre tiene que llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Una de las razones por las que Natasha nunca se ha permitido enamorarse de ninguno.

—Porque te romperé el corazón.

Es la verdad. Y él lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Natasha lo sabe desde la primera vez que le sintió siguiéndola con la mirada, desde la protegió con su cuerpo y con su escudo en la gran batalla contra el ejercito de Loki, desde que titubea cada vez que se dirige a ella o le abre la puerta cuando van a algún lugar. Natasha ha visto y vivido demasiado. Ha hecho demasiadas cosas de las que no se enorgullece.

Los números rojos de su cuenta no han llegado hasta allí solos. En cambio él nunca ha tenido saldo a deber en su contador.

Steve se inclina un poco más sobre ella, hasta que está tan cerca que solo puede ver sus ojos.

—A lo mejor quiero que me lo rompan.

Y entonces la besa. O ella a él. Ni siquiera lo sabe. Steve es pura dulzura y aunque Natasha quiere aumentar la intensidad del beso se deja hacer. Deja que él juegue con sus labios despacio y concienzudamente, atrapándolos entre los suyos. Deja que la bese con las manos castamente en las mejillas durante un par de minutos.

Cuando siente que ya no puede aguantar un segundo más, lo agarra por el cuello de la cazadora y lo atrae más hacia ella. Le muerde el labio inferior y Steve gruñe de manera ronca y retumbante, como una fiera dormida que empieza a despertar. Natasha entra en su boca y busca su lengua. Teje una telaraña alrededor de ella en la que Steve se enreda voluntariamente y de pronto sus cuerpos están todo lo cerca que pueden estarlo, pero eso aún no es suficiente.

Las manos de Steve bajan hasta su cintura y se quedan allí, los pulgares bailando sobre la pelvis de Natasha hasta que siente ganas de restregarse contra él. Da un paso atrás, llevándolo con ella.

Es solo un paso pero los dos saben a dónde les llevarían los siguientes. Steve se detiene y se aparta lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Vuelve a besarla, pero Natasha sabe que es un beso de despedida.

Es su manera de decirle "_Hay que guardar algo para la segunda cita_". Porque Steve Rogers está chapado a la antigua, viene de otro tiempo, de otra época, donde importan las maneras. Donde las cosas se hacen despacio y con buena letra.

Termina el beso y le suelta la cintura, despacio, antes de retirarse un paso.

—Buenas noches, Natasha —dice.

Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre y Natasha se pregunta cómo sonaría si lo gritara, estando entre sus piernas. Por unos segundos olvida que él está esperando que le conteste algo, y le cuesta más de lo normal hablar.

—Buenas noches, Steve —su voz suena espesa, incluso más torpe que cuando la seis cervezas empezaron a hacerlo efecto. Steve lo nota y sonríe, y por una vez su sonrisa no tiene nada de niño bueno.

Después se pone el casco, pasa una pierna por encima de la moto y enciende el motor. Natasha se queda quieta en la acera solitaria viéndolo desaparecer y piensa que quizás, solo quizás, será ella la que acabe con el corazón roto.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me siento un poco insegura al escribir sobre Natasha porque al no tener película propia siento que la conozco muy poco. Imaginarla como agente con Clint, es más fácil, que ponerla algo más vulnerable en esta historia. Así que puede que esté OOC pero me quiten lo bailado xD Creo que se nota mi amor nada secreto por Steve, y no pude resistirme a meter a Tony a trollear, como en Lay me down xD En fin, si alguien lo ha leído, como siempre le agradecería que me diera su opinión :D Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
